life_is_strangefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Farewell/@comment-24.207.15.55-20171229075117
So this is in relation to the entire series ending, let me know if anyone agrees because I literally emotionally broke as I played Before the Storm and Life is Stange after it. Ok, so I've gone into depth with this one, think about it... If you kill Chloe, sure you save an entire town and arrest Nathan and Jefferson, but everything would remain the same. Kate had already endured Jefferson, Nathan kills Rachel and Chloe, but because Nathan's family practically rules the city, Nathan may get out or get some special treatment. Jefferson may not serve life in prison so he may get out and continue his terror. Kate would still attempt suicide, Victoria would still be a b*tch and possibly target someone else to bully like Kate, the vortex club would continue, the principal would still be corrupt, Frank would still be selling and who knows if something like this would happen again... Also, Max would be alone in all of this. The only upside to this choice is knowing Chloe will see Rachel and her father in Heaven. However, Chloe would have no memory of Max even being in the washroom at that moment, just the blue butterfly as stated in Episode 1. If you save Chloe, you wipe out Arcadia Bay, and all the evil within. Max's job was to always protect Chloe (Mentioned in flashback of alternate Chloe timeline in Episode 4) and that's what she would be doing. If the tornado hits Arcadia Bay and the story line were to progress, Jefferson would be dead, Nathan would be dead, and everything about Arcadia Bay and all the horror it had to offer would be cleansed to restart new with no chance of any of the events to occur again considering everyone gone. Chloe and Max would live out their life in LA or wherever they wanted to move on to and Max would take care of Chloe and vice versa. Remember how Chloe said at the end of Episode 5 she never laughed or smiled or been as happy as she was since Rachel... Some will say that one would only be delaying the inevitable for Chloe but that was the choice: the people of Arcadia bay, or Chloe's life. Chloe is now not on death's list anymore which makes this a heartbreaking choice, but the right one to save Chloe. Plus Rachel would always be looking over Chloe (as her souls aura as a doe). It is kind of hard to think that Chloe and Max would only have Max's mom and dad to fall back on as everyone else would be gone, and everyone else's spirit would be with Rachel but Chloe's. Although this is one of the most difficult decisions when choosing which one feels right. NOTE: Playing Before the Storm and then replaying this after made this choice extremely hard as I wanted Chloe to be with Rachel again so bad. It was honestly as if I was the one falling in love with Rachel when playing Before the Storm. However, this in every aspect to me seems like the right choice. And when you watch as Max and Chloe drive away, Chloe looks comforting and happy when comforting Max, because in the end, all they ever needed was each other. Anyone feel the same?